En verdad, loca y profundamente
by Sweet Knight
Summary: Pansy Parkinson no es quien todos creen que es. La Pansy autentica es como un libro viejo que a nadie le interesa leer, como tierra mojada en un día lluvioso y también podía ser amarga o dulce según los gustos de cada quien, como el café caliente. B&P. Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Libro Viejo

**Disclaimer:** Yo no tengo una mansión, ni coches lujosos, ni siquiera alguien que haga la tarea por mí, además de que estoy muy lejos de poseer una cuenta bancaria multimillonaria. No soy Jotaká. Solo soy una desquiciada dispuesta a narrar, en su mayoría, locas historias de amor.

**Summary:** Pansy Parkinson no es quien todos creen que es. La Pansy autentica es como un libro viejo que a nadie le interesa leer, como tierra mojada en un día lluvioso y también podía ser amarga o dulce según los gustos de cada quien, como el café caliente. B&P.

Esta historia participa en el reto "Olores de la amortentia" en el foro, La noble y ancestral casa de los Black.

**Palabras:** 999.

"Encuentro tus labios tan besables, tus besos inolvidables, las puntas de tus dedos tan tocables y tus ojos… Irresistibles" – **Irresistible, One Direction.**

* * *

**Uno: **Libro viejo.

* * *

Xx

—Estoy bien, ¿Me haces el favor de irte?

_Ladina sonrisa_ _fingida_. Realmente Pansy Parkinson podría ganar un premio mayor por actuación sin dejarle ninguna oportunidad a la competencia.

La recorrí con los ojos lentamente, sé muy bien cuanto lo odia.

Pude claramente ver sus bronceadas mejillas cambiar de color por un rosa claro. No, no estaba apenada, yo sabía lo enojada que en realidad estaba, frunció las cejas y unas arrugas se formaron en el centro de ellas.

—¡Déjame en paz Zabini!

Yo podría vivir de estos momentos, quizá esa era la razón por la cual me empeñaba tanto en hacer que fueran lentos y cálidos, siempre esforzándome porque no tuvieran fin, quedándome así de quieto, casi aguantando la respiración, sonriendo, mis ojos mezclándose con los suyos... Me gusta guardarlos en mi cabeza, enterrarlos en lo profundo de mi mente siendo que tal vez un día simplemente dejarían de ocurrir.

Quizá no hoy, tal vez mañana tampoco pero sí el próximo año, cuando nuestras vidas dejen de relacionarse en el único lugar donde puedo contactarla, Hogwarts.

Podría decirte lo que quisieras de Parkinson. Podría sentarme y hablar sobre lo que ella es y lo que no durante horas, más sin embargo era algo que muy en lo profundo jamás haría, porque todo lo que he descubierto quiero guardarlo solo para mí.

La miré ponerse un mechón de su quebradizo cabello azabache corto hasta no más allá de los hombros detrás de la oreja, y eso mismo me dijo que estaba nerviosa. Siempre lo hacía, mal hábito, _sobre todo cuando estás hablando con el principal espectador de tu vida._

Con cuidado de no romper el contacto de nuestras miradas me levantó de la silla, haciéndola rechinar sobre el viejo suelo. Sus preciosos ojos verdes no se apartan de los míos que son negros cual carbón…

Sé lo que está pensando.

Siempre lo he sabido, porque para ella yo no soy nadie. Solo un pesado más que busca día a día una inspiración para molestarla, pobre Pansy, siempre me pregunto qué haría si supiera mis verdaderos motivos, que soy yo quien la conoce, incluso mejor que ella, que podría dejar sus miedos por mí, que yo podría hacerla feliz.

Le sonrió a pesar de lo tormentosos que suenan mis pensamientos y entonces sacó de mi túnica una copia del libro que tan desesperadamente ha venido a buscar, la coloco sobre la mesita y la empujo hacía ella.

Sus ojos se vuelven hacía el libro y lo sostiene entre sus manos. Está maravillada, las luces brillantes en sus hasta ahora opacos ojos lo dicen por ella, hablan por lo que ella jamás sería capaz de decir. Es un "Gracias" a su manera, y para mí está bien verlo así, porque mientras pueda ver ese destello de sonrisa asomándose en su rostro el día no irá tan mal.

—¿Qué hacías con esto? — Murmura contrariada.

Con una mano me despeino el cabello y niego despacio con la cabeza — Es un buen libro.

A Pansy le fascina leer, en sus tiempos libres siempre encuentra momento para escabullirse lejos de todo y pasar el rato leyendo novelas fantásticas, acurrucada en el mullido cojín de algún pasillo que nadie visita, ni le importa mirar, de la biblioteca. Sólo a mí, un curioso más que espía cautelosamente tras los libreros.

Porque la gente nunca debería saber lo que a ella le apasiona, porque no es correcto, porque Pansy es la reina de las serpientes y tiene toda una imagen que mantener.

Si me preguntarán diría que es estúpido, que hay una mejor ella detrás de todo ese acto teatral de la chica "plástica, hueca y sin sentimientos". Pansy no era fría como el hielo, y quizá si no llevara el apellido Parkinson sonreiría más de la cuenta preocupándose un poco menos por los huecos en sus mejillas, ya que tal vez si el nombre y la reputación no pesara tanto sobre los hombros se le vería menos cohibida y sin inmutarse podría salir a gozar de una tarde soleada a los terrenos de Hogwarts, pero no lo hacía y yo sé que eso no va a suceder.

No mientras le importe tanto, no mientras no se permita ver el lado divertido de la vida.

—Es perfecto.

Su voz no es fuerte, lo dice en un susurro. Sé que le tiemblan las manos porque nunca ha hablado de eso con nadie y la última persona a quien se lo diría sería yo. Pansy no es fuerte como pretende o caprichosa como aparenta.

Pansy, la auténtica, es como un _libro viejo_. De esos que todos juzgan por su rota portada y nadie se interesa por ojear, es como la versión pasada de moda de una película que a nadie le gustaría ver. Pansy Parkinson es todo un misterio, un mundo por conocer…

Sonrío y le regalo una misteriosa mirada. —Es curioso. — Digo, y ella alza una ceja — Es curioso como la protagonista se parece tanto a alguien que yo conozco…

Ahí está otra vez, ese rubor esparciéndose sobre sus mejillas. Pero ya no está enojada, solo está siendo un poco tímida…

Me doy la vuelta, sabiendo que ha captado el mensaje.

—Blaise…

_Me ha… Me ha llamado por mi nombre._

Giró dramáticamente y ella me está regalando una sonrisa, no es una cualquiera, es una perfecta, es una de esas que no le da a nadie, siquiera a su adorado Draco Malfoy.

—Ella solo está asustada.

"Ella solo teme al rechazo" Leo en su mirada y sé que no se refiere al libro. Y callo, asintiendo lentamente, volviendo a girarme para salir de ahí.

—Ella debería abrir los ojos… — Digo en voz alta, un par de mesas más lejos.

Y sé que me ha escuchado, que me ha entendido y que tal vez algún día sea capaz de verme con los ojos bien abiertos y las ganas de vivir rodeen su corazón. Ella olía a _libro viejo_ y abandonado, ella era como uno, hasta que yo me atreví a leerlo…

Xx

**N/a:**

_¡Holis!_

_¿Cómo están?_

_Bueno, esta es la primera vez que participio en el reto de un foro, pero me llegó la inspiración y 2013 es el año de "¿Por qué no?" para mí._

_Mi pareja favorita siempre ha sido esta. Sé que es poco usual, las apariciones y/o menciones de Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zanbini son muy pocas en el libro por lo que se me da un poco más de libertar de manejarlos._

_Bueno, estoy algo nerviosa. Quiero que sepan, antes que otra cosa pase, que lo escribí desde el punto de vista de Blaise para que sean capaces de entender cómo se siente en cuanto a ella, __solo en cuanto a ella__, en ningún momento se refiere a alguien que no sea ella, por lo que si Blaise les parece un romántico loco, piensen que cuando nos enamoramos todos lo somos, aunque sea solo con __esa__ persona._

_**El título**: "En verdad, loca y profundamente", es con referencia a los sentimientos de Zabini, y si siguen leyendo podrán ver los porqués._

_Bueno faltan otros dos, pero, espero con todo mi corazón que les guste._

_¿Saben? El no dejar un "Review" baja un 10% la autoestima cada minuto, según dicen las estadísticas. Así que si te tomaste la molestia de leer, por favor, ¿Me dejarías un comentario? Acepto de todo, criticas también, todos estamos aquí para mejorar. _

_Dejen comentario, porfis. ¡Un "Me gusto" o "No me gusto" aunque sea!, contribuyan a la comunidad de comentarios y piensen lo felices que serían si se los dejaran a ustedes._

_Bueno a mí nadie me lee de todos modos._

_Besos,_

_Mitchee. _

_**PD:**__ Mi comentario fue más largo que la historia._

_**PD1:**__ ¡DEJEN REVIEWS POR AMOR A JOTAKÁ!_


	2. Tierra Mojada

**Disclaimer:** Yo no tengo una mansión, ni coches lujosos, ni siquiera alguien que haga la tarea por mí, además de que estoy muy lejos de poseer una cuenta bancaria multimillonaria. No soy Jotaká. Solo soy una desquiciada dispuesta a narrar, en su mayoría, locas historias de amor.

**Summary:** Pansy Parkinson no es quien todos creen que es. La Pansy autentica es como un libro viejo que a nadie le interesa leer, como tierra mojada en un día lluvioso y también podía ser amarga o dulce según los gustos de cada quien, como el café caliente. B&P.

Esta historia participa en el reto: "Olores de la Amortentia", del foro La noble y ancestral Casa de los Black.

**Palabras:** 966

* * *

"_Ahora ella se siente tan mal desde que se quedó sola, tengo un agujero en mi corazón como un polo. Y no es ninguna broma para mí, así que podemos hacerlo todo de nuevo. Si estás fingiendo desde el principio, como lo haces con un apretón y luego un beso, ¿Puedo así reparar tu corazón? Yo podría olvidar todo lo que has dicho y te puedo prestar piezas rotas que puedan encajar y te daré todo mi corazón, así podemos empezar todo otra vez"_ **Over Again, One Direction.**

* * *

**Dos:** Tierra Mojada.

Xx

Lloraba.

Ella estaba empapando mi camisa, dejaba por fin escapar una pisca de sus sentimientos transformándolos en agua salada. Ridículamente muchos piensan que es tierno que una chica venga y llore en tu hombro, porque en realidad no es así. ¿A quién podría gustarle ver llorar a alguien que significa tanto para ti?

Lo hacía desesperadamente, clavaba sus largas y recién pintadas uñas en mi espalda, las incrustaba aferrándose a mí como si tuviera miedo de soltarse, como si yo fuera a dejarla caer en algún momento…

Moví una de mis manos sobre su quebradizo cabello y mis dedos se entrelazaron con el oscuro de sus hilos, húmedos. Aspiré el aroma de su piel, no podía creer lo cerca que estaba de mí…

En realidad Pansy jamás me había tocado, tal vez alguna vez nuestras manos se habían rosado en el gran comedor, tratando de sacar un pan de una pila de cientos, no vayas a malinterpretarme, no es como si recordara que eso hubiera sucedido, no es como si llevara grabado todavía su contacto luego de cuatro años, eso sería ridículo.

Me regaño a mí mismo, vaya idiota. No era el momento de ponerme a pensar en cosas como esa, no cuando ella estaba aferrando su rostro cada vez más contra mi pecho y balbuceaba cosas que yo jamás podría comprender.

—Hey… — Murmuro en un intento débil por hacer que se sienta mejor y acaricio con mis nudillos la descubierta y mojada piel de su brazo izquierdo…

La siento estremecer. Y me siento dichoso, como si hubiese ganado el puesto de premio anual o algo parecido.

Pese a lo mucho que la conozco, jamás me hubiera imaginado tenerla aquí, ente mis brazos, teniéndome la suficiente confianza como para ser yo a quien acudiera luego de lo que sea que hubiese pasado…

—Puedes decirme…

Tras un par de segundos que sé fueron eternos para ambos siento su agarre relajarse y su cara apartarse lentamente de mi pecho.

Es entonces cuando la veo y maldigo el motivo de ese rostro empapado, no sólo por las lágrimas, sino también por las gotas de lluvia que se manifiestan afuera, sus aterciopeladas mejillas están rojas probablemente de la vergüenza que sentía y le temblaban los labios.

Me tomó un par de segundos pensar en sí sería de dolor o de frío, pero finalmente flexioné las rodillas e incline mi cabeza para mirarla mejor, Pansy era muy pequeña, de eso no cabía lugar a dudas… No alcanzaba mis hombros ni con los tacones enormes que se veía forzada a usar en las fiestas de Slytherin o de alta sociedad.

Pansy era la clase de chica que se veía forzada a despreciar y cambiar su imagen ante todo el mundo, porque todos creían que era imperfecta, hiciera lo que hiciera, intentara lo que intentara por parecer lo contrario. A nadie le gustaban los huecos de sus mejillas cuando sonreía, pero a mí sí. Había oído mil veces a otros chicos decir que tenía las piernas muy flacas, pero a mí me parecían perfectas… Su vida se basaba en críticas, pero por más que la veía, para mí seguía siendo hermosa tal cual era.

Llevaba el maquillaje corrido pero parecía ser lo que menos le importaba en esos momentos. Sus brillantes ojos verdes me miraban cautelosamente, como esperando…

Sé que estaba aterrada, que no quería mostrarme una parte suya que yo pudiera despreciar o ser capaz de romper, porque en realidad ella era tímida y débil… Y yo sabía lo rota que estaba.

—Ven aquí. — susurro y la rodeó con mis brazos.

Tengo cuidado de no ser demasiado rudo con ella, mis dedos rozan su mojado cabello y para mí este momento es mágico… Todo en ella lo es. Me gusta la manera en que su cuerpo se estremece por el frio e hipea de tristeza, quisiera quedarme así con ella toda la eternidad.

Es como nieve en septiembre.

Nadie nunca lo espera, pero sin embargo sucede. Está haciendo todo esto muy difícil para mí, porque entre más cerca la tenga, más difícil será separarme de ella.

—Él me dejo…

Susurró en mi oído con la voz cortada, está tan dolida que sé que a penas a podido decirlo. Yo la aferro más a mi cuerpo sin ponerle cuidado al hecho de que la camisa que llevo encima quedará inservible para siempre…

Sus manos me rodean con delicadeza. — Se va a casar con Astoria… — Murmura paulatinamente, sé cuánto le debe estar costando decirlo — No me amó nunca, ni a ella, ni a nada…

La lluvia afuera caía recia, por más lejos que estén los terrenos y lo profundo que la sala común esta enterrada bajo ellos puedo jurar que escucho las gotas chisporrotear contra el suelo.

La rompieron.

Le hicieron daño, la dañaron. Pero ella ha venido a mí y me está mostrando todo lo que en realidad es, a ella no le importa verse débil frente a mí y deja a mis oídos sus cansados suspiros, y yo sé todo lo que ella hizo por él, todo lo que se esforzó por ser amada, pero él la deja como a todo…

Tomo todo cuanto aire puedo y la aparto de mí cuidadosamente. Sus verdes y llorosos ojos se encuentran con los míos, hay una mueca de despecho en sus labios y una sonrisa que promete consuelo en los míos.

—Estoy aquí…

Ella asiente lentamente y el asomo de una sonrisa perdida llena de esperanza y ganas de vivir se asoma en las orillas de su boca.

—Todo va a estar bien.

Yo quería arreglarla, yo podía olvidarlo todo y reparar su corazón. Justo en ese momento, nada más importa. Solo ella y yo y el olor a tierra mojada que lleva impregnado en todo el cuerpo, signo atroz de su caída.

Xx

**N/a:**

_Holis._

_Así que volvieron, jaja. Gracias, bienvenidos sean._

_Primero que nada quiero agradecer a todo aquel que **SÍ **me dejó un comentario, ¡Wow! Enserio, me hicieron la chica más feliz del mundo, ahorita los responderé es que soy flojilla :P_

_En segunda, este es el que menos me gusta de los tres. No me pregunten por qué ¡Qué se yo! Bueno, espero que les guste o así._

_Y recuerda… El no dejar un "Review" baja un 10% la autoestima cada minuto, según dicen las estadísticas. Así que si te tomaste la molestia de leer, por favor, ¿Me dejarías un comentario? Acepto de todo, criticas también, todos estamos aquí para mejorar._

_Dejen comentario, porfis. ¡Un "Me gusto" o "No me gusto" aunque sea!, contribuyan a la comunidad de comentarios y piensen lo felices que serían si se los dejaran a ustedes._

_Besos,_

_Mitchee._

_**PD:** ¡DEJEN UN REVIEW POR AMOR A HARRY POTTER, JOTAKÁ Y TODO LO DIVINO!_


	3. Café Caliente

**Disclaimer:** Yo no tengo una mansión, ni coches lujosos, ni siquiera alguien que haga la tarea por mí, además de que estoy muy lejos de poseer una cuenta bancaria multimillonaria. No soy Jotaká. Solo soy una desquiciada dispuesta a narrar, en su mayoría, locas historias de amor.

**Summary:** Pansy Parkinson no es quien todos creen que es. La Pansy autentica es como un libro viejo que a nadie le interesa leer, como tierra mojada en un día lluvioso y también podía ser amarga o dulce según los gustos de cada quien, como el café caliente. B&P.

_Esta historia participa en el reto "Olores de la amortentia" del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los black"._

**Palabras:** 815.

"_Como todos los días, semanas y meses que he intentado robarte un beso. Y todas esas noches de insomnio o días que soñaba despierto imaginando esto, yo sólo soy el más débil, que finalmente tiene a la chica"_ – **Truly, Madly, Deeply. One Direction.**

* * *

**Tres: **Café Caliente.

* * *

Xx

Todavía no estoy seguro si verdaderamente esto está sucediendo.

No sé si estoy dormido, estoy despierto o algo en medio de esas dos. Pero hay algo de lo que puedo estar seguro, sea como sea, ella está a aquí a mi lado en este momento.

Su delicado y pequeño cuerpo está cubierto únicamente por una manta blanca. La oscuridad nos rodea, porque he corrido el dosel de la cama en algún momento que no me parece tan digno de recordar.

Pansy es perfecta.

No importan sus piernas delgadas, los huecos en sus mejillas o su ausencia de pechos. Su cabello corto y quebradizo sigue siendo cabello, sus huesudas manos siguen siendo suyas y eso hace que todo vaya bien con eso.

No puedo creer que ella este durmiendo tranquilamente aquí tan cerca de mí, su cabeza descansando en mí hombro, su piel desnuda rozando la mía, su olor impregnado en mi piel, su cuerpo perfectamente entrelazado con el mío.

El tiempo que ha transcurrido, cada día de cada mes de cada año que he pasado caminando detrás de ella, esperando que abriera sus ojos, deseando que se diera cuenta de mi presencia y ahora ocurría esto.

No puedo contar o describir todas esas noches sin sueño y días soñando que pasé intentando imaginar un momento tan perfecto como este.

Mi surda acaricia su brazo con algo de temor, como si ella fuera a levantarse y a marcharse de un momento a otro, como si todo se tratara de un simple error y ahora fuera simplemente a correr lejos de mí.

Pansy es inigualable. Sin importar a cuantas chicas me presentaran o las lindas caras de mis conocidas, no interesaba para mí elegir una persona con la que compartirlo todo si no era ella.

Ella fue quien de alguna manera entró sin pedir permiso. Jamás toco a la puerta o se molestó en saludar, simplemente llegó y se instaló en mi vida, cuerpo, mente y alma, sin mencionar el corazón.

Eran ella y sus enormes ojos verdes la razón de las ojeras en mi rostro, de que me hubiese convertido en una persona que vive deseando estar al lado de la otra… y no podía imaginar alguno de los momentos que he estado a su lado en su ausencia.

Sonriendo, intentando capturar la imagen de su angelical rostro en medio de toda esa oscuridad, me pregunto en qué estaba pensando Draco Malfoy al dejarla ir, ¿Qué significaba perfección para él? Yo me preocupo más por vivir al ritmo de ella y que ella viva al mío.

Porque desde aquella noche en que un asomo de esperanza se reflejó en su risa, yo juré que la haría vivir intensamente, que pronto para ella dejarían de importar las razones por las cuales es un misterio para todos, que tendría ganas de ser ella misma y mostrárselo a todos.

Pansy no era un dulce de leche. Ni uno amargo tampoco.

Era más bien como _café caliente_. Podía ser amargo si no tenías cuidado de endulzarlo, su sabor variaba según quien lo tomaba y si no tenías cuidado de enfriarlo, te quemabas. Pero también tenía su lado dulce y confortable…

Me gustaría poder congelar este momento y ponerlo en un marco, guardarlo para siempre en mi caja de tesoros privados para poder vivirlo cuando se me diera la gana, pero a final de cuentas sería solo mío.

Sé que resultaría algo realmente trágico el no ser correspondido, que todos los sentimientos que abruman mi corazón y los pensamientos que llenan mi mente fueran frustrados por un "No siento lo mismo". Pero de alguna manera al ver sus largas pestañas regocijarse en su sitio para abrir paso a sus preciosos ojos verdes me hace sentir seguro…

Me dedica una mirada profunda y una aterciopelada sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios, intenta abrirlos pero yo los silencio con el rose de mis dedos.

—Puede que esto no signifique mucho para ti, pero… para mí lo es todo.

Sé que no es correcto decirlo, nadie se imaginaría al callado y bufón de Blaise Zabini diciéndolo, es por eso que solo podría decírselo a ella, susurrárselo aquí en nuestro lugar privado y dejar que venga lo que sea, porque mientras este con ella tengo la certeza de que todo irá bien.

Una risa risueña se escapa de su boca y de pronto su achatada nariz roza la mía.

—Quiero despertar cada mañana y desayunar café con pan… — Susurró y yo fruncí las cejas— luego de despertar a tu lado, Blaise.

Sonrío. Ella es tan especial.

Y aunque suene completamente estúpido admitirlo viniendo de alguien como yo, alguien que probablemente no merece lo que tiene, puedo decir que estoy verdaderamente, locamente y profundamente enamorado de ella.

Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos y acaricie con suavidad sus nudillos, rozando también nuestras bocas.

—Yo también, Pansy.

Yo soy solo el perdedor… Que al final se queda con la chica.

Xx

**N/a:**

_Hola, ¿Qué tal? ¡Sacapuntas!_

_Aslsdkdlkfs. Lo siento, momento de debilidad._

_Bueno este es el final de la historia. A mí me gustó, ¿Qué me dicen ustedes? Ya lo sé, hay mucho azúcar, ya lo sé, son Slytherins, pero ¡Hey! El ser Slytherin no te quita los sentimientos ¡También tienen corazón! Y por dios, lo siento, así escribo yo :C_

_Bueno, lo escribí escuchando esa canción de allá arriba. La amo, la amo y quise compartirla con ustedes. Ok ya._

_Bueno, gracias a todos los que comentaron esta historia por su apoyo ¡Dios! ¡Los amo! Me hicieron sentir la más feliz._

_Por último… Piensa que:_

_El no dejar un "Review" baja un 10% la autoestima cada minuto, según dicen las estadísticas. Así que si te tomaste la molestía de leer, por favor, ¿Me dejarías un comentario? Acepto de todo, criticas también, todos estamos aquí para mejorar._

_Dejen comentario, porfis. ¡Un "Me gusto" o "No me gusto" aunque sea!, contribuyan a la comunidad de comentarios y piensen lo felices que serían si se los dejaran a ustedes._

_**Guest:** Gracias por comentar, aquí está la continuación y final. Me alegra que te gustara la historia, no leo mucho esa clasificación así que no tengo idea de por qué hay tan pocas historias en español ahí :W, Muack!_

_Un beso inmenso, muack, muack, ¡Muuuuuuuack!_

_Mitche._

**PD: DEJEN UN REVIEW. ¡POR DIOS HAGANME FELIZ SE LOS SUPLICO! :c**


End file.
